Si les rêves meurent
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un commença à s'acharner de nouveau sur la porte de sa cellule, Gabriel n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. C'était encore un tour d'Asmodeus. Pour le faire espérer encore. SABRIEL


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour pour un petit Sabriel... Il faut dire que le show m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire du Sabriel ! :)**

 **Comme d'habitude:**

 **~Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages ! Je ne gagne aucune rétribution non plus !**

 **~L'histoire prend place après l'épisode 13x13, _Devil's Bargain_. Du moins, c'est après l'avoir vu que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Donc, prenez garde aux spoilers ! De plus, je n'ai pas pris compte de l'épisode 17, _The Thing_. **

**~N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, pour critiquer, pour commenter, pour tout ce que vous voulez ! Un auteur n'existe qu'au travers de ses lecteurs, après tout :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SI LES RÊVES MEURENT**

* * *

 _Hold fast to dreams_  
 _For if dreams die_  
 _Life is a broken winged-bird_  
 _That cannot fly_

Accrochez-vous à vos rêves  
Car si les rêves meurent  
La vie est un oiseau aux ailes cassées  
Qui ne peut voler

"Dreams", Langston Hughes

* * *

Gabriel avait l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité. Peut-être deux éternités, à la réflexion.

Parfois, il avait du mal à se rappeler comment il avait atterri là. Dans cette cellule sombre et sale, c'était comme si son identité s'effaçait peu à peu. C'était la saleté qu'il aurait fallu gommer – la saleté de sa cage répugnante, de ses cheveux encrassés, de sa peau poisseuse et maculée de sang, de sa tunique devenue noire, et l'odeur, Dieu, l'odeur – et pourtant, c'était son esprit qui semblait devenir blanc.

Il y avait des jours – ou peut-être étaient-ce des nuits – où les souvenirs se brouillaient. Il avait parfois à du mal à se rappeler le Paradis ou la Terre. Il rêvait parfois. Il voyait des gens – et quand il se réveillait, il avait leur nom au bout des lèvres, et il savait que c'était important, mais il mettait un temps fou à se rappeler.

Gabriel avait cru que les razzias régulières qu'Asmodeus commettait sur sa grâce ne feraient que l'affaiblir, mais il avait eu tort. Lorsqu'il lui volait sa grâce, c'était Gabriel qu'il volait, petit à petit.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était prisonnier. Asmodeus était un petit malin. Personne ne parlait à Gabriel, jamais. Gabriel ne sortait jamais. Ne marchait jamais. Ne voyait même pas la lumière. Le peu de grâce qui lui restait, et qui n'avait jamais le temps de se régénérer – du moins, pas pour son bénéfice personnel – lui permettait simplement de ne pas mourir. Gabriel aurait presque préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Au début, parler avait réussi à le maintenir ancré dans la réalité. Il avait hurlé des insultes à ses geôliers, il les avait charriés et ridiculisés à la mode Gabriel. Résultat : on lui avait cousu la bouche. Les fils étaient équipés de sorts si puissants qu'ils lui faisaient _mal_ – mal au corps, mal à la grâce. Et Gabriel ne pouvait pas hurler. Les geôliers devaient les refaire régulièrement. Aucun n'était délicat. Et ils riaient tous, tout le temps. Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur, Trickster, Loki, réduit à l'état d'épave, nourriture du Prince Asmodeus – la plus faible des créatures de Lucifer, qui plus était !

Gabriel ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère : Asmodeus ? l'univers ? Lucifer ? Dieu, qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider ? Ou lui-même ?

Il avait cru qu'il allait s'effacer lui-même, et puis il les avait entendus. Il y avait eu ces deux voix : une rauque, grave et sérieuse qui réveillait chez lui un sentiment de chaleur, une volonté de protéger, une forme d'agacement et d'attendrissement en même temps; et une autre, moqueuse, rocailleuse, qui au contraire, lui donnait à la fois envie de pleurer, de hurler, et de frapper quelqu'un.

Castiel.

Lucifer.

Il avait voulu hurler, il avait tellement voulu. Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces. Il avait tiré sur les fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent, mais ce n'était que pour le laisser pantelant, haletant de douleur, et la gorge tellement sèche et en feu et contractée qu'il avait à peine pu lâcher quelques borborygmes essoufflés et à peine plus forts qu'un chuchotis. Ses geôliers s'étaient aussitôt précipités pour le recoudre à nouveau, mais il ne l'avait presque pas senti. La douleur le brûlait comme de l'acide.

Deux de ses frères étaient là, à quelques cellules à peine de la sienne. Il les entendait, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils se disputaient. Lucifer s'énervait tout seul, Castiel lui coupait la chique et le rembarrait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ça aurait pu amuser Gabriel s'il n'était pas aussi désespéré.

Ses frères étaient là, ils auraient pu le sauver, l'aider, savoir au moins qu'il était vivant. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait rien faire, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, et Gabriel était réduit à les écouter, heure après heure, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il avait tenté de frapper les murs de sa cellule selon un code morse – Lucifer ne connaissait sans doute pas, mais Dean Winchester n'aurait sûrement pas laissé son petit angelot dans l'ignorance, si ? Mais de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien. A rien. Il était trop faible pour frapper les murs suffisamment fort. Et les sbires d'Asmodeus s'étaient précipités, de toute façon, pour resserrer ses chaînes et l'empêcher de bouger.

De toute façon, tout ceci n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'une hallucination élaborée. Un autre piège d'Asmodeus pour le détruire. L'un dans l'autre, ça détruisait Gabriel de l'intérieur tout autant que de savoir ses frères là, juste à côté, et trop éloignés en même temps et de savoir qu'ils étaient passés juste à côté, juste devant lui, _sans le savoir_.

Au moins, ça avait été une distraction pour Gabriel. Depuis tout ce temps – ces semaines, ou ces années – il n'avait pas eu le moindre loisir, à part échafauder d'impossibles plans d'évasions, et se perdre dans ses souvenirs pour oublier. N'empêche, la plupart des choses que disaient Cassie et Luci étaient dépourvues de sens.

Déjà, c'était qui, « Jack » ? Et comment ça, c'était le fils de Lucifer ? Lucifer avait eu un fils ? Déjà, un _enfant_ ? Avec une _humaine_ ?

Mary Winchester ? Mais elle était pas morte, celle-là ?

Michael ? De retour ? Dans une réalité alternative ? Ouh, la, la, c'était quoi, ce micmac ?

Et déjà, Lucifer, il était pas dans la cage, aux dernières nouvelles ? Il était ressorti ?

Et les Winchester avaient réussi à survivre ? Ben, ça, pour une nouvelle…

Et pourquoi Lucifer n'avait-il plus de pouvoirs ? Hein ?

Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Gabriel ne comprenait pas, il était perdu, ça n'avait pas de sens, pas de sens… ça devait encore être un piège d'Asmodeus, un jeu qu'il avait inventé de toutes pièces. Les voix étaient fausses, ça ne pouvait qu'être faux, ou c'était vrai mais le monde s'était renversé et rien n'était plus pareil… Gabriel n'y avait pas sa place, dans ce monde-là… Mais si c'était un mensonge, il priait pour qu'il dure toujours pour toujours entendre les voix aimées pour avoir un peu d'espoir, pour souffrir de cet espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, car cette souffrance, au moins, lui permettait de se souvenir de qui il était…

Et cette version du monde n'était pas si mal, finalement. Sam et Dean étaient toujours vivants, et si c'était vrai, alors Gabriel ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. S'il y en avaient qui méritaient d'être vivants, non-possédés, non-prisonniers, c'étaient bien eux. Et si leur mère était revenue, ou si leur famille comptait un nouveau membre ou quoi que ce soit, c'était une bonne nouvelle aussi, pas vrai ?

Si c'était vrai, ils avaient une belle vie. Bien sûr, ils ignoraient que Gabriel était vivant. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'en souciaient, pas vrai ?

Mais cette distraction n'avait pas duré. Castiel et Lucifer avaient réussi à s'échapper. Gabriel avait entendu les démons se faire tuer, les armes tomber à terre, les cellules s'ouvrir, mais personne n'avait entendu sa bouche qui tentait de s'ouvrir et le grincement des fils qui résistaient, personne n'avait entendu le cri de détresse qu'il poussait, personne n'avait entendu les larmes rouler sur ses joues et ses espoirs se briser.

Ok, il aurait dû être content que Cassie et Luci se soient enfuis. Mais honnêtement ? Vu la situation pourrie dans laquelle le monde semblait être, et la sienne qui semblait presque plus pourrie encore ? Franchement, non, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir.

Il ne restait plus rien, à présent. Des éclats, des lambeaux de lui-même. Et la haine. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait. La haine, la colère, la fureur. Il haïssait, il détestait, il avait envie d'étrangler et de faire souffrir, il voulait dévaster et détruire, il haïssait de tout son être. Sa grâce amputée laissait tellement de place vide pour la colère et le désespoir.

Il haïssait Asmodeus. Il haïssait chaque fois qu'il lui écorchait la gorge pour boire sa grâce avec une délectation digne d'un psychopathe en manque. Il haïssait tous les rires et toutes les moqueries d'Asmodeus. Il haïssait lorsqu'il le montrait avec satisfaction et fierté à son espèce d'homme de main à la Rupert Giles, comme si Gabriel était un animal particulièrement difficile à dompter, qu'on avait finalement réduit en miettes.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il le haïssait.

Et Gabriel attendait, attendait, attendait il ne savait pas quoi. Un sauvetage providentiel ? Une possibilité de s'enfuir ? Un allié ? Une faiblesse chez Asmodeus ? Un regain de force inespéré ?

Le temps s'écoulait, lent, épais, noir et furieux. Toujours identique. Toujours.

Il avait peur, si peur. Asmodeus était là, partout, partout, c'était lui le maître, après tout… Gabriel, lui, n'était rien… Et Asmodeus pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et il ne s'en privait pas…

Gabriel ne faisait qu'attendre, dos courbé comme un jouet brisé, hurlant à l'intérieur et incapable de rêver encore, les yeux fixés devant lui, même s'il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à regarder, et rien à chercher.

─ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir te chercher, lui avait susurré Asmodeus à l'oreille, une fois. Personne ne sait que tu es vivant. Personne. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait bien vouloir te sauver ? Tout le monde est tellement mieux sans toi. Tellement mieux. Peut-être que certains ne te détestent pas tant que ça… mais ils s'en fichent de toi, ils s'en fichent. Tu es mort et qui est venu ? Qui ? Personne. _Personne_. Il n'y a que moi. Parce que tu es _à moi_.

Parfois, il entendait les démons, dans le couloir. Ça lui permettait de se rappeler où il était, à défaut de savoir _quand_. Il se tenait un peu au courant de ce qui se passait… les changements de pouvoir, les guéguerres intestines entre les démons, les dettes de Peters le démon des croisements, les missions accomplies par Mr. Ketch, et l'avancée de _Game of Thrones_ – tiens tiens, Jon Snow en avait encore fait une belle. Gabriel était heureux d'avoir au moins ça, même si c'était si rare, si rare… Asmodeus le gardait au silence presque complet. Et lorsqu'il lui donnait un aperçu de ce qui se passait, c'était pour le faire souffrir, pour lui rappeler. Quand il lui ouvrait les portes, c'était pour l'enfermer encore un peu plus.

Parfois, il y avait des bagarres entre démons, comme ce jour-là. Peut-être que Peters avait fini par péter un câble et décidé de tuer tous ses collègues. Pas comme si ça allait aider Gabriel, de toute façon. Le son des démons assassinés ne lui procurait rien. Si ce n'est que ça lui rappelait qu'il était encore en vie. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ce rappel.

Une fois aussi, Asmodeus s'était amusé à lui faire croire que quelqu'un venait le sauver. Tout avait été très bien organisé : depuis les bruits d'une fausse attaque, jusqu'au type qui tentait de le rassurer (« Ici Samandriel, Gabriel, nous sommes là ! ») tout en s'échinant à ouvrir la porte de sa cellule verrouillée au centuple tour. Gabriel avait espéré, il y avait cru, et puis la tête hilare d'Asmodeus était apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Alors, lorsque quelqu'un commença à s'acharner de nouveau sur sa porte, Gabriel n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. C'était encore un tour d'Asmodeus. Pas très inventif. Encore qu'il avait peut-être parié sur ce manque d'innovation pour le faire espérer encore ?

Non, non, tout était très bien gardé, trop bien gardé. Personne ne pourrait jamais entrer. Castiel et Lucifer avaient eu assez de chance pour pouvoir sortir – _si c'étaient eux…_ – mais même s'ils le voulaient, ils n'y ré-entreraient que les fers aux chevilles.

De toute façon, il allait vite savoir, et le jeu serait bientôt terminé. Ça allait vite pour une fois. Les verrous semblaient céder à la vitesse de l'éclair. Gabriel entendait crépiter une (fausse) grâce et des sortilèges récités à toute vitesse par une voix masculine qui s'efforçait de chuchoter. Ennuyeux. Ennuyeux. Gabriel voulait le silence, Gabriel voulait que ça s'arrête, Gabriel voulait juste… il ne voulait plus rien.

Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Qu'est-ce qu'Asmodeus allait lui faire encore ? Gabriel retint à grand-peine un frisson : frissonner était douloureux, avec ses chaînes ensorcelées et ses plaies à vif, et Asmodeus n'aimait pas ça, et qui savait ce qu'il ferait si Gabriel lui déplaisait encore ? Il avait envie de pleurer. Que ça s'arrête. Que ça s'arrête.

Gabriel entendit des pas qui se précipitaient vers lui, et ça, c'était bizarre. Asmodeus n'était pas aussi lourd ni costaud, ni précipité. Même déguisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait envoyé cette fois ? Il s'efforça de ne pas se recroqueviller. Le nouveau bourreau n'aimerait sûrement pas ça…

─ Gabriel ? Gabriel ! C'est moi ! C'est Sam !

Il y avait une telle douceur dans cette voix, et un tel espoir aussi, et même du soulagement, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête, s'attendant à trouver un autre jeu, une autre embrouille.

Mais en face de lui, il y avait un visage long, anguleux et mince, des yeux verts qui brillaient dans ses ténèbres, de longs cheveux bruns. Un visage qui avait changé, depuis toute cette éternité, mais Gabriel savait qui c'était : c'était Sam Winchester. Sam. Sam Winchester.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, une expression horrifiée se placarda sur le visage de Sam ( _peut-être-Sam_ ) et sa respiration se coupa abruptement. Oh, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'Asmodeus ait envoyé un si bon comédien ? Pourquoi les yeux de ce démon étaient-ils si bons à se teinter d'effroi et d'inquiétude ?

─ Oh, Gabriel… chuchota Sam, la voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Il secoua la tête, tendit la main vers la joue de Gabriel, se rétracta. Gabriel ne pouvait que regarder, spectateur.

Il en avait rêvé, souvent, souvent. Lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir – ou plutôt lorsqu'il s'effrondrait, à bout de forces, et que son univers s'évanouissait dans le noir – en espérant de tout cœur que le sommeil le sauverait, l'emporterait, lui accorderait un instant de répit. Il avait souvent vu Sam qui venait le chercher, qui le libérait. Dieu était souvent venu aussi, Dieu qui s'était souvenu qu'il existait et qui avait entendu ses prières désespérées. Castiel apparaissait parfois. Une ou deux fois, il y avait eu Lucifer ou Kali.

Mais Sam était un invité récurrent. Il libérait Gabriel de ses chaînes, l'emmenait avec lui, le soignait avec ses grandes mains fortes et douces, il lui souriait et lui parlait avec tendresse, et Gabriel se sentait aimé et protégé, au moins pour quelques instants.

Mais il se réveillait toujours. Et à chaque fois, c'était Asmodeus qui était là. Avec ses mains qui le faisaient souffrir, son sourire qui se repaissait de sa détresse, et son rire qui ne quittait jamais les oreilles de Gabriel. Ce n'était jamais Sam qui l'accueillait au réveil – ni même Dieu, ou Castiel, ou Kali ou Luci pour ce que ça comptait.

Gabriel ne savait jamais s'il devait attendre ou redouter les rêves. Ils étaient doux et agréables, mais le réveil, ensuite, était atroce.

─ On va te sortir de là, OK ? Dean et Cas' s'occupent des démons à l'extérieur... On a un plan… T'en fais pas… ça va aller, je te le promets…

Gabriel se sentait tellement froid, tellement vide. Il observa Sam se pencher et s'emparer délicatement des chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier – avec une telle douceur, que ça ne faisait presque pas mal, ou peut-être que ça faisait plus mal encore. Le chasseur entama une série d'incantations, badigeonna le métal d'une substance peu ragoûtante, grava quelques symboles dans le métal avec une lame étrange, et finalement, les menottes se fissurèrent dans un craquement sonore, laissant les poignets labourés et à vif de Gabriel respirer à l'air libre.

Sam sourit à Gabriel, d'un sourire chaud et réconfortant. Gabriel avait arrêté de penser, parce qu'il ne savait plus et ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Sam le saisit à bras-le-corps pour l'aider à se mettre debout, mais Gabriel manqua rechuter aussitôt, si ce n'avait été pour Sam. Ses jambes étaient en coton. Il était fatigué. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

─ C'est pas grave, chuchota gentiment Sam. On a un plan, on va te sortir d'ici… Tu me fais confiance ?

Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, et Gabriel y voyait le bonheur et le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé et qu'il soit vivant, l'inquiétude et l'effroi, le réconfort et la confiance. Tellement de teintes qu'aucun démon n'aurait réussi à imiter. Tellement de nuances qu'un rêve n'aurait jamais réussi à recréer. Tellement de _Sam_ qu'aucune illusion n'aurait pu restituer…

Ensuite… le trou noir.

* * *

Lorsque Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, Asmodeus avait décidé de le torturer un peu plus, et l'avait changé de cellule.

C'était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, dans des illusions savamment conçues qui avaient convaincu Gabriel avant que l'hideuse vérité ne lui soit révélée. Cette fois-ci, cependant, la chambre était réelle, Gabriel le savait, et franchement, Asmodeus faisait preuve d'imagination. Gabriel aurait presque pu y croire.

Les murs étaient gris clair, sauf un qui était en brique. Il était allongé dans un lit plutôt confortable, il y avait un oreiller moelleux et des couvertures chaudes qui le recouvraient. Une table de chevet où quelques livres étaient posés, un bureau, une commode, une armoire, plusieurs étagères. Ce n'était pas le luxe mais on pouvait presque croire que cette chambre avait été préparée pour Gabriel.

─ Hey, tu es réveillé ?

Gabriel tourna lentement la tête, pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Sam Winchester était là, aussi immense et costaud que dans son souvenir – un peu changé, peut-être. Il était définitivement plus réussi que dans les précédentes illusions d'Asmodeus – le démon s'améliorait. Son visage était plus long et ses cheveux aussi, et ses traits plus fins que la dernière fois que Gabriel l'avait vu. Enfin, si c'était vraiment lui.

Oui, il avait changé. Il avait toujours ses épaules solides et musclées, mais son visage allongé et ses cheveux plus longs lui donnaient un air plus sérieux qui, finalement, lui allait plutôt bien. Il avait un air plus grave, aussi, quelque chose de plus sombre dans ses yeux, mais c'était tellement _Sam_ que Gabriel aurait pu s'y laisser piéger. Depuis le sourire, jusqu'à la lumière dans ses yeux, ou sa voix. C'était le vrai Sam – moins idéalisé que dans ses rêves, mieux encore dans la réalité.

Gabriel remonta ses jambes contre son torse, tremblant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Asmodeus améliorait son pouvoir d'illusion qu'il devait s'y fier… Tout était faux, tout était un mensonge…

Sam lui adressa un grand sourire réjoui et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de blesser Gabriel.

─ Bienvenue au Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, sourit Sam. C'est ici qu'on vit, Dean et moi – et Cas', quand il est là. Tu es en sécurité ici. Le Bunker est ultra-protégé.

Gabriel le savait, oh, il le savait tellement fort, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Asmodeus aimait jouer à ça, maintenant qu'il lui avait volé ce pouvoir. Il aimait lui faire apparaître différentes personnes qu'il appréciait – Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Michael, Samandriel, Kali, son père – et lorsque Gabriel pensait que c'était vrai, les choses horribles commençaient. Ils mourraient, ils pourrissaient sous ses yeux, ou alors il sentait sa main se lever malgré lui et il les tuait, ou c'était eux qui le tuaient et qui le torturaient. Il avait revécu sa mort de la main de Lucifer une bonne centaine de fois, il avait vu d'autres morts et d'autres Apocalypses, il avait entendu ceux qu'il aimait et ceux qu'ils pensaient être des alliés, à défaut d'être des amis, le trahir, ou lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'était personne, qu'ils étaient heureux sans lui, et à quel point ils le haïssaient.

Récemment, Asmodeus était surtout obsédé à l'idée qu'il tue Lucifer. Ça devait être ça. Asmodeus lui offrait un Sam compatissant et attentionné, un Sam qui l'appréciait, qui était ce que Gabriel avait toujours désiré en secret, un Castiel en petit frère aimant, un Dean qui l'appréciait, et ensuite, ils lui demanderaient de tuer Lucifer, et il obéirait, bien sûr, ils l'avaient sauvé, pas vrai ?

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Gabriel. Non. Non non non. C'était une erreur.

Le regard de Sam se fit inquiet, et il soupira, tendant la main pour effleurer les doigts de Gabriel – la seule zone qu'il pouvait toucher sans craindre de le blesser.

Gabriel se raidit et recula.

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas Sam. Ce n'était pas Sam.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme, mais doux. On a commencé à soigner tes blessures pendant que tu dormais… Cas' n'ose pas utiliser sa grâce, il pense que ça ne va faire qu'empirer les choses… Mais les remèdes humains devraient fonctionner, et on sait quelle magie ils ont utilisé pour te blesser, donc ça va prendre du temps, mais on va te soigner. (Il hésita.) On va commencer par… ta bouche.

Sam regarda à ses lèvres cousues, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer son effroi et sa pitié. Forcément, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir, songea Gabriel.

Avant de se rappeler que de toute façon, rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Sam dégaina un instrument qui semblait fait pour le torturer encore un peu plus, et s'approcha davantage de Gabriel. Il le redressa un peu sur ses oreillers, toujours doucement, et presque sans lui faire mal.

Gabriel avait envie de le toucher, pour s'assurer que c'était réel, mais il ne pouvait pas, car tout volerait en éclats s'il le faisait. Il voulait de la chaleur humaine de toute façon, la chaleur de Sam, mais puisque ça n'était pas Sam, ça ne serait pas _bon_. De toute façon… de toute façon… ce serait la main d'Asmodeus, toujours, toujours… Sauf que là, c'était celle de Sam qui prenait sa joue en coupe. Une main douce, chaude, rassurante, qui l'effleurait délicatement comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux dont il voulait prendre soin.

─ Je suis désolé, ça va être douloureux…

Il commença à retirer les fils, un par un. Il devait les couper, les retirer de la lèvre, les sortir du trou qu'ils avaient percé, et ça faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler. Mais Sam parlait en même temps, doucement, résolument, et Gabriel se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur sa voix.

─ … C'est Ketch qui nous a prévenus que tu étais prisonnier d'Asmodeus. Ketch est… enfin, ce n'est pas un allié, loin de là, mais il a proposé une sorte d'alliance, pour détruire Lucifer apparemment. Il a estimé qu'un autre Archange aux mains d'Asmodeus, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il nous a dit ce qu'il a vu et… On était tellement heureux de savoir que tu étais vivant. Et tellement horrifiés de savoir ce qu'il te faisait ! On voulait foncer tout de suite pour te délivrer, mais on a eu peur de manquer notre coup et de faire pire que mieux. C'est pour ça qu'on a mis tant de temps à venir, Gabe… Pardon. On aurait aimé venir tellement plus tôt. Castiel a dû fouiller dans la tête de Ketch pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas, et ensuite, on a dû attendre qu'il puisse obtenir des détails sur la façon dont tu étais prisonnier. Et puis on a dû demander l'aide de Rowena. C'est une puissante sorcière, et une… je ne dirais pas une alliée, mais parfois elle nous aide, et je lui ai rendu un énorme service récemment. Elle a réussi à approcher assez de démons pour en savoir plus, et pour nous donner tous les sorts qui pouvaient briser tes chaînes puis te soigner ensuite. On a dû aussi appeler Alice – c'est une humaine, une voleuse professionnelle, elle nous a aidé à craquer la forteresse. Après, on a…

Sam lui détailla tout leur plan de sauvetage, longuement, patiemment, et Gabriel avait juste envie de hurler pour que ça s'arrête. Arrêtez, arrêtez, criait-il dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Asmodeus s'acharnait ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le faire souffrir ainsi ? Est-ce que Gabriel n'avait pas été assez sage ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas offert une Grâce d'une assez bonne qualité ? Il pouvait être silencieux, plus silencieux encore, il pouvait arrêter de pleurer et de gémir lorsqu'Asmodeus s'approchait ou le touchait ou le frappait – oui, il pouvait, mais s'il vous plaît, que ça s'arrête ! Il serait gentil, il ne rechignerait plus… par pitié…

─ Calme-toi, calme-toi, chuchota Sam d'une voix pressante et basse à la fois, le regard inquiet. Gabriel, calme-toi, j'ai fini, tu es libre, tu es en sécurité !

Gabriel se rendit compte qu'il avait dû recommencer à gémir – il essayait de s'enfuir, c'était plus fort que lui, et il pleurait, il sentait les larmes irriter sa peau de ses joues. Oh non, il avait promis qu'il serait meilleur… mais que ça s'arrête…

─ Gabriel… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam, les yeux brillants. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Mais Gabriel ne répondrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop mal. Et il savait, oui, il savait qu'Asmodeus le punirait s'il disait… Asmodeus le punirait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il se taise ou qu'il parle, mais s'il se taisait, la punition serait moindre… parce qu'il n'aurait rien dit sur lui, rien…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette illusion soit si belle et si prometteuse ? se demanda Gabriel en se recroquevillant dans son coin, prétendant qu'il n'existait pas.

─ Gabriel.

La voix de Sam ne devait pas être aussi concernée, aussi sincère, aussi inquiète, aussi insupportablement douce.

─ Gabriel.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, à la fois impatient et effrayé que le rêve s'évanouisse sous ses yeux, que le visage de Sam, dont il avait tant rêvé, devienne celui tant haï d'Asmodeus. Mais non, c'était Sam, toujours Sam. Sam qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude, et autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui faisait trop peur à Gabriel pour qu'il se risque à l'analyser. Cette _chose_ dans ses yeux… Il n'avait pas osé y penser trop après qu'Asmodeus se soit emparé de lui, mais lorsque ses yeux se fermaient et que c'était Sam qui apparaissait…

Donc, c'était un rêve, définitivement. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Tout semblait plus réel, plus vrai, et Gabriel voulait si fort que ça le soit, qu'il soit libre, que Sam soit là, que ça lui faisait mal.

Gabriel ne pouvait pas quitter Sam des yeux. Le chasseur le dévisageait avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait au fond de son regard une vérité perdue. Il y avait tant de choses dans le regard de l'humain. De l'espoir, de la peine, de la colère, de la compréhension ( _qu'est-ce que Sam avait dû vivre pour comprendre ce que Gabriel vivait ?_ ), de l'horreur, de la peur, de l'angoisse, un peu d'affection aussi peut-être, de l'incrédulité (à l'idée que Gabriel soit toujours vivant, ou ce qu'il en restait, du moins), une attente, et quelque chose d'autre encore. Le regard de Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de survoler les moindres pores de sa peau, les moindres aspects de son visage, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur ses yeux.

Gabriel sentit quelque chose effleurer le bout de ses doigts, doucement, tout doucement, si doucement qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Sam ne le quittait pas des yeux; Gabriel ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, ni pourquoi Sam le dévisageait ainsi. Il avait trop mal pour pouvoir réellement réfléchir. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, mais Sam semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire taire son esprit. Pour un petit moment, les mots d'Asmodeus ne résonnaient plus dans les oreilles de Gabriel.

Il se rendit compte alors à cet instant que la main de Sam recouvrait la sienne. Perplexe, incapable de comprendre, et effrayé, Gabriel le laissa faire, uniquement pour que Sam entrelace leurs doigts avec tendresse. Et maintenant, la main de Gabriel était entremêlée à celle du chasseur.

Gabriel baissa les yeux. La vision de sa main sale et répugnante dans celle, belle et propre, de Sam, lui donna une brusque envie de vomir. Il voulait se dégager, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas souiller Sam, mais le pouce de Sam commença à frotter délicatement l'intérieur de sa paume, et Gabriel avait envie de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il voyait cette inquiétude, cette colère dans les yeux de Sam, il se sentait presque réel, presque comme s'il en valait la peine, presque comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose en lui.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque Sam leva son autre main, doucement, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

─ Tout va bien se passer, Gabriel, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. On va veiller sur toi. Tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas, tu m'entends, _jamais_.

Il y avait une fureur dans la voix du chasseur – et soudain, Gabriel fut pris d'un doute.

Lorsque Sam retira sa main de sa joue, Gabriel ne put pas s'empêcher de l'attraper au vol, ravivant au passage ses blessures. Mais il pouvait tenir cette main dans la sienne. Elle ne s'évanouissait pas. Elle était chaude, et couverte de sang – _son_ sang à lui, réalisa-t-il – et elle était _réelle_. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Sam sous ses doigts, et ce n'était pas comme dans les rêves, ni comme dans les illusions.

Alors… était-ce possible… ? Mais Asmodeus était si fort, si puissant, comment auraient-ils pu le battre à son propre jeu et lui dérober Gabriel ?

Mais c'étaient Sam, Dean et Castiel. Ils avaient déjoué des apocalypses et survécu lorsque personne ne s'y attendait. Alors… peut-être ? Peut-être ?

Doucement, la main de Sam remonta le long du bras de Gabriel et… était-ce Sam qui l'entraîna plus près de lui, ou Gabriel qui se rapprocha, ou les deux ? Mais d'un seul coup, Gabriel était blotti contre Sam, contre son cœur qui battait et son torse qui se soulevait, pris d'une respiration erratique. Il sentait le souffle court de Sam contre sa peau et ses mains se poser dans son dos comme s'il avait peur que Gabriel se brise, ou comme si lui non plus n'osait pas vraiment y croire, ou peut-être tout ça à la fois, car c'était comme s'il y avait un sanglot dans la gorge de Sam, alors que ses bras qui le serraient contre lui promettaient la sécurité, et la protection, et la chaleur, et qu'il n'était plus seul ni méprisé.

D'ici quelques minutes, ce serait parti, envolé, et Gabriel devrait encore affronter ses démons, faire face à la peur, la douleur et le désespoir. Alors, il se laissa aller à ces quelques instants d'espoir.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu! Je dois admettre qu'il est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude. La fin est beaucoup, beaucoup plus ouverte et beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Cet OS a une histoire un peu particulière: j'ai commencé à l'écrire mi-février après avoir vu l''épisode 13x13, de la façon dont je voyais la suite des événements. Mais à la suite de certains événements personnels, je n'ai pas pu continuer à l'écrire. J'avais prévu de développer l'histoire entière de la guérison de Gabriel, avec du Sabriel à l'appui, mais quand j'ai repris cette histoire récemment, je n'étais plus du tout dans l'atmosphère. J'ai revu un peu la fin et rajouté des détails histoire que l'histoire soit cohérente et, je l'espère, intéressante. J'ai mes doutes, mais après tout, autant la publier! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré tous les défauts que j'y vois, et que vous aurez passé un bon moment. Sinon... j'ai écrit d'autres Sabriel si vous voulez :D_


End file.
